


Carpe Diem

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Getting Together, Gifts, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "While I understand why youmightthink that, I come in peace.""Moving on." Elias set the guitar down, and faced Mustafa. "Can I help you?"
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/Elias Samson
Series: The Language of Love [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/gifts).



> I don't own Eric Clapton or any of his music. 
> 
> This makes more sense if you read [Belum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589416) first but also stands alone. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Storyranger!

_**Carpe Diem- Latin- Seize the Day** _

Elias heard him before he saw him. He would know that footfall- lighter in the front, heavier in the back- anywhere. Maybe this was a weird thing to know about a person, but then again, Elias Samson had never been the conventional sort of person. He noticed things about everyone- and committed it to memory, if only to use down the road. 

"Can I help you?" Elias leaned in, focusing harder on the strings of his guitar. His fingers, just playing chords only moments before, now glided over as a song seemed to come out of nowhere. 

"Thought you'd turned a new leaf and became a man of the people?" 

"I saw many things in my travels." The song shifted again, as it took on a world of its own. Elias strained to listen, curious about what this could be. His eyes widened, startled to realize what he played. 

_If I could reach the stars  
I'd pull one down for you_

"Eric Clapton- I approve." 

Elias turned, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He slowly gazed up, meeting Mustafa Ali's soft brown eyes. "Back to my original question- _can I help you?_ "

Mustafa paused, as he pulled himself into the empty space beside Elias. 

"Did you come to break my other ankle?" Elias winced, realizing the jab sounded much harsher than he had originally intended. 

Mustafa's brow furrowed in confusion as he broke out a peal of nervous laughter. "While I understand why you _might_ think that, I come in peace." 

"Moving on." Elias set the guitar down, and faced Mustafa. "Can I help you?" 

"I never properly thanked you." Mustafa pulled his legs onto the box, and rested his chin on his knees. Every so often, he reached up, running his hand down his cheek. 

"For?" The last few months had been a blur with each day blending seamlessly into the one before. Elias probably _had_ had some weird conversation or encounter- it did sound like something he might do. 

"You- I mean- I- The night of our match- _Halal fried chicken?_ " 

Oh. Elias remembered that. High on adrenaline with no real idea of what was to come, he had borrowed a car and sought off in search of food to feed his opponent. 

The mission had gone well, until the next morning when he awoke to realize he'd broken his ankle again. 

"Right. We did that." Elias forced a weak smile, and hoped he didn't look as burnt as he felt. 

"Good. I was starting to think I imagined it." Another uneasy laugh and more cheek stroking. "You're doing well?" 

"Almost as good as new." Elias jammed his hand into his sweater pocket. He fiddled with a handful of loose change, and realized it did nothing to quell his nervous energy. "It's complicated but overall, I can't complain." 

"Good." Mustafa cleared his throat, somehow seeming more nervous than Elias had ever seen before. "I was worried. I would have called but..." 

"Takes more than a broken ankle to take Elias out." Elias picked the guitar up, eager to give idle fingers something to focus on. 

_But for now I find  
It's only in my dreams_

With all the music he knew, _Change The World_ was the only song he felt capable of playing. It didn't make sense, and was downright embarrassing. 

Elias didn't know what to think. 

"Oh." The syllable lingered in the air, as both men struggled to find anything to say. "I really like the way you play." 

"Thanks." Elias turned, focusing on a crack in the white-washed brick. "Just... I guess I like it." 

"No problems here." Mustafa held his hands up, as if to say _do what you must_. "Told you I like it." 

Elias sputtered, now fully at a loss for words. He had never been a particularly smooth talker, but Mustafa brought the absolute worst out in him. 

"Thanks- I think." The song sped up, as Elias grew more and more flustered. 

_Til then I'd be a fool  
Wishing for the day_

"Well, I guess I won't keep you." Mustafa pushed himself off the box, landing neatly on his feet. Then, he produced a neatly wrapped box, trimmed in red satin ribbon. Elias couldn't figure out where it had come from- he'd brought it out of nowhere. "Happy holidays!" 

Then, Mustafa did something even more surprising. 

He leaned in, brushing his lips over Elias's cheek. 

"Look up!" Mustafa pulled back, bounding down the hall. His laughter echoed, setting off a wave of frenetic energy from deep within Elias. "Some traditions are universal!" 

His gaze drifting up, Elias noticed the small clump of mistletoe that had been haphazardly strung up. 

"Of course." Elias shook his head, setting his guitar aside. 

Elias picked up the box, marveling in the metallic silver paper. _Of course_ Mustafa Ali would be the perfect gift wrapper. 

He worked the box open, almost disappointed in having to untie the ribbon and pull off the perfect paper. This had clearly been wrapped with thought and care. 

A neon yellow post it note constrasted with the wine-colored tissue paper. Elias held his breath, as he pulled the piece of paper free and brought it close to his face. 

_Elias,_

_I checked with Bayley and she suggested finding something as unique as you. She told me to go big or go home._

_Hope you enjoy it. Consider this more decorative!_

_Mustafa_

_P.S- I'm your secret santa but I probably would have done this anyway._

_P.P.S- I know what you're thinking. Some traditions are universal._

_P.P.P.S- Don't be a stranger, and smile more._

Now thoroughly flustered, Elias worked a nail underneath a piece of scotch tape and pulled up. The tissue paper fell open, revealing his gift. 

He blinked, unsure this could be real. _A 1983 Eric Clapton tour shirt_? Mustafa had _definitely_ put some thought into this. This wasn't something a person could just find in any store. 

"Yep. Definitely don't have one of those." Elias ran his fingers over the soft fabric, somehow able to feel the history in every thread. "Now...what to get him..."

Elias _hated_ shopping, and was a notoriously bad gift giver. There was a reason he gifted most people with a song. 

That wouldn't do at all this time. 

Now feeling more vulnerable than he had in a very long time, he picked his guitar up again and began to play. 

The song started slow and steady before growing faster and almost _mournful_. 

_I'd have it no other way_  
And our love would rule  
In this kingdom we have made 

If Elias hadn't known better, he would swear he had a crush, and that thought _terrified_ him. 

Then again, he could handle anything The Universe threw at him, even if it came in the form of _Mustafa Ali_. 

He just hoped that would ring true this time.

-fin-


End file.
